Let's Play Pretend
by Yung Girl K
Summary: This was actually a Tumblr post but I really liked it so I decide to make into a Fic. Its Angst so this is my first attempt at this genre. Chapter Eight is now up.
1. Let's Play Pretend

**Let's Play Pretend**

Can we play pretend for just a quick second? Please honestly just for me. That in this moment we together and happy. That you don't hate my freaking guts. That I can hold your hand in public and you giving a loving smile. That we can enjoy a weekend together and I hold you well laying in the bed we share every night. Then in the morning we could enjoying sharing the paper together. That our love would be so simple but yet so sweet there would be no name for it. That you would easily lay your head on my shoulder as we watch a movie on a Saturday night.

Can we play pretend? That you didn't marry Beck. That I'm your wife and your mine. That he doesn't get to kiss you awake or suck on your neck when you two are making love. That I'm the one worshiping your body and leaving my imprint all over you. Then in afterward I was the one that would be kissing your palm and telling you how much I love you.

Please just to pretend with me that your mine one and only and we are enjoying watching our child taking his or her first steps. That I'm the big softy of a parent and you are the tough one. That we have a family of maybe two to three kids and we are so in love and happy. That we watch are kids grow up and just enjoy are golden years together.

Maybe I'm the one pretending.

I know damn well you are.

That your pretending that everything we had together meant nothing.

That I'm not sitting in here in the spot you left me with a bottle of Jack D by my side.

So Please come play pretend with me…

-Vega

**Hey what's up Kiddios This was actually a Tumblr post so I just decide to make it a story so I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. Pretending

Pretending

Pretending can get you in a lot of trouble. Pretending that when I kiss my husband of a year that I'm not thinking about someone else. As soon as his lips touches mine that I'm pretending I'm not thinking about your beautiful lips that I left behind. I pretend that when I'm alone my every thought is not about you.

The way your hair falls around your face when you're sleeping or the way you looked in your glasses when lounging around the house. I pretend that don't miss the way you used to hold me as we slept in the same bed. Or the way you had an aura around you when you were uber happy or when you use the puppy dog pout on me to get your way. I'm pretending that way we used to argue didn't light a fire in me.

I pretend that Beck and I are the prefect Hollywood couple that everyone makes us out to be. I pretend that when Beck and I make love that he is the only thing that is on mind. I pretend that I don't care who you fucking and who is fucking you. That when I see a picture of you that I don't want to scream and holler and call you and tell you how bad that I want you back.

Pretending has gotten me in a lot of trouble. Beck has realized something up but he just can't put his finger on it. Pretending had made me just want you all over again. It has made me come to terms that I fucked up big time. And no amount of Pretending will bring you back. No matter how much I pretend.

-West

**A/N: Hey Peeps**

**I just decide add a chapter two and give you Jade's thought. So here you go. I'm now about to hit the hey it like 6:45 am where I'm at and I haven't slept all so Peace, Love, and Candy **


	3. Hard To Pretend

**Hard to pretend**

When I saw the report on E news about you I pretend that I didn't give a fly fuck but in all honesty I just wanted to hold you close again. When I talked to Cat about what the report had said I just pretend that it was a good thing that you were out dating again. Cat knew just by looking at me with the most insightful look she just knew I was pretending. But she let me alone about it.

It's getting really hard to pretend epically when I found out who you are involved with. Honestly that little so called starlet is nothing but a coke-uped whore. She will ruin you. I absolutely don't want that for you.

It's so hard to pretend that you are not the most wonderful, kind, and most caring person on this planet. It's even hard to pretend that since you started going with that girl that her energy is not started to get to you. It's hard not to notice that you are little more edger, bitter, and angry.

I'm just trying really hard to pretend that I'm not the cause.

-West

**Hey, Peeps**

**Well that two update in one day. I'm honestly shocked by this but I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. This is my first go around in the Angst genre so I'm just enjoying the fun as of right now. This was really one-shot but I love the responds and I just want to say thank you for all reviews, follows, and favs.**

**So Peace, Love and Candy!**

**PS. THANK YOU!**


	4. Where Pretending Has Led

**Where Pretending Has Led**

Pretending has pretty much led to this point. To point where I have another woman taste on my lips. I have pretended so hard that I've found myself in a relationship that really I don't want to be in. Yes, the woman is pretty but she is no you. She even kind of sort looks like you but she has none of your mannerism.

When she scream my name its nothing like the way you do it. When we used to make love hell even when we used to fuck I could still feel the love in it. Pretending has leaded to me holding a chick at night that isn't you in the bed we used to share. Truth be told I really don't want her in it I want you and only you.

She can't do the things that you do or used to do to me. Just like Beck can't do things I do for you no matter how hard he tries. He can't love you like I love you.

Most of the time pretending has led me to believe that I'm happy sometime. That mostly during the time that I'm high and she trying to fuck me. And I let her.

This where pretending has led to me becoming something really fucking close a junkie and fucking some girl that if I wasn't high most of the time now a days probably wouldn't even like. This pretending shit isn't my strong suite. I know one thing that true in this whole mess is my feelings for you.

-Vega

**Hey Peeps,**

**I just wanted to tell you guys I know this chapter is kind of wacky but I wrote like person high on something most likely would or I least tried to. So tell what you think once again Thank You for all the follows, favorite, and reviews. **

**Peace, Love, and Candy**


	5. Rage & Numbness

**Rage/Numbness **

Damn it. I honestly just wanted to get in and out at André and Cat anniversary party. I just wanted say hi and give my best wishes and get the fuck out there. Then go to my house of anger and sadness or go find my girl and get so fucked up that I'm numb. But Cat talked me into staying.

Then I saw you. I saw you. And god you looked beautiful. The scene I saw wasn't. It just made me see red. I had to use the wash room after cat spilled her drink on me. I wasn't that serious so I went to the nearest one that was unlocked. Thinking no one was in there. But walked in and flicked on the light and found you and Beck in full quickie mood.

It broke my heart and filled me with rage all at the same time. You looked shocked stuck like a deer caught in Range Rover headlights. Beck just looked like the cocky asshole that he always is.

I had to stop myself from punching his face in. I ran out the party. I didn't say goodbye just ran. I hopped in my blue and black 92 Mustang. I had to get out of there before beat the shit out of Beck just being the one you are married too. I needed get myself a drink, blunt, or something before I did something really fucked up and damage my relationships with the rest of my friends.

I grabbed my pearphone and called my girl telling her I wanted to get so fucked that I could numb all the rage in me. She agree and said she had the best shit possible at her house right that moment. I hung up the phone before she could finish the rest of her statement. I just need the high.

So I could numb my feeling for you just for little while.

-Vega

**Hey, Peeps **

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am. I'm sorry say that it said to say the story is close to the end. I'm glad you guys have stuck with it as this being my attempt as angst. So Thank You once again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Peace, Love and Candy **


	6. Overdose & Fixes

**Overdose & I Love You**

I'm really pissed off. I hate Beck so much right now and I'm married to the damn guy. He just so cocky. After you left he just wanted to finish what we started and act like nothing happen. I walked out of the bathroom and didn't pay any mind to him for the rest of the night. Cat and Andre came up to Beck and I and asked why you ran out of the party like you so saw a ghost. Beck just scoffed and went to go get himself a drink at the bar. He just left me to answer their question alone. I just basically lied to two of my best friends and said I have no idea what made you upset.

After the party Beck was still trying to fuck. I told him he was asshole and he could go use his hand for the night. He just walked out the house and didn't say another word to me. For the rest of the night my mind wasn't on where my husband had gone or who he could possibly be doing. No, my mind was on where you went and who you could be doing. And how I really wish you hadn't seen that moment between me and Beck. God, I told him it was horrible idea and that I really wasn't into. But he wouldn't give up and I was sick of him whinnying so I just gave in. I'm such a fucking dumbass.

I stayed up the whole night. Beck came and went this morning without saying anything to me. Which is fine with me, I have nothing left to say to him. I had the TV on as background but I started to pay attention as soon as heard your name. I thought it was something random but No it was fucking about you overdosing in some apartment downtown. I just drop everything I was doing and started to cry. Cry for everything, you, for me, and for us.

By this point my phone was going off with all the text, _notification_, and calls. I grabbed it. I had about 10 tweet notifications, 20 Facebook, and 15 messages. I read all the text messages I guess I haven't been paying attention to the television at all that day. They have been running this story since about nine this morning. Cat text me and told me she was already at the hospital and that you're were _unconscious_but breathing on your own. After I read that message from Cat cried even more and thank god as ran to go get my keys so I could go be with by your side.

As soon as I got there. Trina was in my face blaming all this on me. Saying it was my fault that you're lying in that bed right now. I didn't even fight her on the subject. Your parents gave me different looks you're father looked at with sadness and relive in eyes like I was the one that could fix you. But your mother gave me the hardest, meanest, and coldest stare she possibly could. Once again I couldn't blame her. Cat ran up to me pulled into a hug. She was crying as she told me what the doctor had said. Saying you had weed, coke, and Novocain in your system. That it was shocking that you were even breathing on your on with such high levels of the drugs in you. How you even got hold of Novocain is beyond us.

Your family was the first to see you. Then Andre and Robbie Cat said she wanted to go in with me so she could be by my side. I went in you looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed. I held your hand and cried so more tears. Cat was right along with me on the crying but she gave a couple of moments to be alone with you which I was grateful for.

When it was just us I told you everything I've been feeling over the last year. How you been on my mind since I've gotten married hell even before then. You still had my heart in your hand. I love and need to wake up for me so we could fix us. I know it won't be easy hell I don't even know what it will be like in the next hour. So please just wake up for me and remember that I love you.

-West

**Hey, Peeps I know I was kind of late with the update for this story. Sorry I'm helping get ready for Thanksgiving and plus there been a bunch of Real Life Drama going so yeah. So once again Sorry! Again Thanks for all the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews and Happy Birthday to SKRowlings**

**Peace, Love, and Candy**


	7. Reality & Family

Reality & Family

Rehab is fucking hell. I've only been here for a week and already want kill one of my room-mates or whatevea you call them. And the major thing that piss me off I'm not with you helping thought this difficult time. It sucks being a celebrity because you can't have any peace. it crazy that one of the nurse allowed a paparazzi in my room in the middle of the night while we were slept. That shit like da fuck? Just because the guy gave you a couple of hundreds. For that cash you lost your job and ruin a marriage.

Well for what you told me when I woke the marriage was suckish anyway. But the whole photo thing kind of ruined your upper hand in getting a divorce. It wasn't even that serious of a moment between us I was holding you as we slept your head was resting on my chest. But as soon the photo hit twitter and the rest of the internet. All fucking hell broke loose.

The next morning Beck Oliver busted into my private room. He made giant scene just adding an even more fuel to the fire for gossip rag.

I shock the thought out of my head. I was about to use my only call for the day on you and I didn't want negative shit ruin our time.

_Hey babe,_

_Sup,_

_What's wrong you don't sound like yourself? Had Beck been harassing even more now that I'm in rehab? Look call my dad..._

_No baby that not it..._

_What, what is it then are you alright? Come Jade you can tell me anything I love you._

_No it's not that I'm pregnant._

_Pregnant are you sure?_

_Ok course I am what you think I'm faking it too._

_No baby it not. What you already told dumbass? How many months are you?_

_Yea, he said it wasn't his and went along and told me about the affairs and that I need to hurry up and get my shit out the house. So his lady could move in._

I honestly just shock my head. What a fucking jerk? He such a little fucking boy. A real man would own up to what he helped create. God I want to get out the fucking hell hole and be with you and kick his ass.

_Babe, I'm going to work my ass off so I can get out here so I can help raise our child. Fuck that bitch ass little boy .That my child your carrying I'm, we are going to give he or she all the love we can._

_Awwwww Tori Vega I love you I know life has been the last couple of years have been rough I still and always will love you. Just remember that._

_Jay, you forgot to tell me how many months._

_I'm 2 months._

_Okay we have 7 months left tell little pooh gets here. So I need to hurry up and get my ass out here ASAP so I can help you._

_Vega, already coming up with nicknames. Be glad I actually like this one._

_Babe I have to go my jailer is giving me the evil eye._

_Love you Vega._  
_Love you Jade._

I hang up the phone and give my resident adviser the finger as walked to the my room. I walked into my super sunny yellow bedroom. God, these walls would even make happy go lucky Cat go blind. I lay on bed and just started to reflected over my life the last two years of it at least. The fight and break up, Jade getting back together with Beck. The wedding that cause my downward descent into darkness and damn near killing me.

Damn life has been like a bad trip on the magic school. Now it's about to get even more insane. My love and I are back together and well we about to be parents.

OH MY GOD I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A KID.

-Vega

**AN: Hey, Guys**

**I know this chapter was little different but I actually got inspired and I had help from Jay Aka Jordan. Thank You so much and I might need your help again soon. So tell what you guys think of this chapter.**

**Once again thank you for all the Review, Follows, and Favorite.**

**Peace, Love, and Candy**


	8. Noel & Videos

Noel & Videos

Noel busted into the rec room expecting me to excited to see her. She expected me to notice when she walked into a room. But I didn't at first and that kind of pissed her off.

I didn't even say to hello to her. I just looked at her with a blank stare. I know she had been calling the Rehab Center. She called for two day straight last week. I have no idea why she was trying to contact me. Hell, she didn't even visit me when all that shit went down.

She looked at me trying to get me too reacted to her. When I didn't even respond she just sat beside me and started talking.

"_**Tor"**_

"_**Tori looked the only reason that I didn't visit in the hospital was because I couldn't have them found out who gave you the drugs."**_

"_**Oh, you wasn't to worry about whether not your girlfriend was dead or alive?"**_

"_**Don't give me that girlfriend crap."**_

"_**I've seen the pics, interviews and all their divorce news!**_

"_**So you're back with Jade West and she having a baby."**_

"_**Nice."**_

That shut me up. I wasn't going to deny the fact that me and Jade were back together but I didn't her owe her any explanation. Noel was giving a look like Jade and I are relationship needed it.

"_**You really want to come in and alike you own the place and telling me I'm not a decent person"**_

"_**You can go play in the street for all I care"**_

"_**That rude"**_

"_**And you're a bitch so were even"**_

"_**I'm also the bitch that has a video of you doing thing you parents or fans wouldn't be proud of."**_

-Vega

**A/N: Okay, look I know I haven't updated in like a month or maybe two. I'm really sorry. December was finals for me and the first month of 2013 wasn't a good month. I spent the whole month angry and anger kind of gave me writer's block. So since I'm no longer angry that means more chapters.**

**And if you follow my story Promise that story is not dead. I lost the original third chapter that I had written out. So I've been missing around with different ideas.**

**-Yung Girl K**


End file.
